


Rewritten Fate

by OceanMuse



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure/Horror, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMuse/pseuds/OceanMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We return to the beginning, where new decisions are made and our beloved characters' fates are drastically altered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewritten Fate

_Actions are the seeds of fate, and deeds grow into destiny._

\- Harry Truman

* * *

The nine-year-old girl quickened her pace to keep up with her parent's larger strides as they eagerly approached the city's Gallery of Visual Art. With the sun's warmth blocked by the sleepy gray clouds blanketing the sky, the nip of the autumn evening had a strong numbing effect on the girl's nose.

"I hope you remembered your handkerchief, Ib," her mother chided when she let out yet another sniffle. "I don't want you disturbing the other visitors."

Ib reached into her pocket to reassure herself that she indeed brought along the handkerchief her grandmother gave to her as a birthday present.  _You're becoming a young lady_ , she had said,  _and a proper young lady always carries a handkerchief on her person wherever she goes._  Satisfied, she reached for her father's hand as they hurried up the steps decorated with billboards previewing the Gallery's main attractions. The newly added billboard at the top seemed to be causing the most excitement.

"Are you excited, Ib?" her father asked as they crossed the threshold into the building, relieving Ib's frozen nose. "This  _is_  your first time at the gallery, after all."

"And what better time to visit than today?" her mother added, her voice quivering slightly with enthusiasm. "The Gallery is holding a grand exhibition of works by the artist Weiss Guertena, which I've heard are simply  _inspired!_ I doubt that you'll be disappointed, Ib!"

"Alright, dear," her father chuckled as he placed a steady hand on her mother's shoulder. "Should we head for the reception desk?"

Her mother caught herself and blushed slightly. "Yes, of course, dear," she replied sheepishly.

As they headed for the desk, Ib began to feel slightly on-edge, as well as oddly enticed, as if her instincts were warning her about the presence that seemed to call out to her. Her childish curiosity triggered and she looked up at her mother. She had become engrossed in a pamphlet she had grabbed off the desk while Ib's father conversed with the receptionist. Ib touched her mother's arm gently, and she looked down from her pamphlet. "Yes, dear?"

"Mama," Ib began. "Is it alright if I go on ahead?"

"No."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I may have been a bit mendacious with my tags. I hope that didn't upset anyone - that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to make the ending a bit more unexpected and surprising. I still hope that you enjoyed this nonetheless.


End file.
